70 Days
by Andreya Halms
Summary: It took him 70 days to play the most exhilarating game of his life; he was the best detective around. And she? His ticket to winning the game or losing his life, although he had fallen into her bathroom purely by chance...and because of wrong information.


**Okay. I know I'm being extremely irresponsible by starting another story when I've already got 3 unfinished ones, but… ^^' ….anyway. This chapter has been typed exclusively by my left hand…And I'm a rightie. FYI, this story is just an experiment, and so it's BOUND to be uselessly lame.**

**70 Days**

* * *

><p>She was having a bath when he suddenly fell through a hole in the ceiling.<p>

* * *

><p><span>DAY 1: UNEXPECTED MEETING<span>

* * *

><p>He crawled slowly and stealthily through the ventilator shaft, careful not make the slightest bit of noise.<p>

_Seriously. Ventilator shafts? Why can't they use fans or something? It would reduce the amount of CFCs pumped into the atmosphere._

But hey, who was he to complain? It just made it easier for people like him to do what they usually did.

Name: Shinichi Kudo

Age: 23

Profession: Detective

Status: Divorced

Shinichi brought back the mental image of the map that his contact had provided. According to it, the sweet spot, as he liked to call it, of the shaft was right-

'Here.'

He stopped and took out a bottle of some quick-dry sealant and a length of some nylon rope from his backpack and set down to work.

First, he put one end of the rope in front of him, on the floor of the shaft. He sprayed some of the sealant on it, watching as the grey liquid slowly solidified and acted as glue, thus effectively securing the rope to the steel floor. He wrapped the rope around his hand and pulled. A square section of the steel shaft came apart, just like he knew it would.

Shinichi's plan was simple. Infiltrate the base, not get caught, get into the room which was the least guarded, in this case the one immediately below him, not get caught, snoop around, not get caught, and escape the same way he had entered.

Without getting caught in the entire process, of course.

Carefully placing the metal square behind him so as not to give himself away, he dropped down noiselessly through the gap. His feet connected with ground.

Shinichi looked around and realized that things had gone horribly, terribly, _absolutely_ wrong.

'Hell.'

He was in a room, just like his contact had said he would be. But-

'Hell.' He repeated.

-it was a _bathroom_. Complete with an extremely expensive looking Jacuzzi.

And there was – a – freaking – _lady_ – in it.

Freaking, but beautiful.

'My, my.' The woman said. 'Am I not even allowed to take a bath in peace?'

'Easy, lady.' Shinichi decided to keep her pre-occupied while his brain tried to come up with a solution. 'I wouldn't want to shoot you.'

'If you had a gun, that is.'

_Damn. How did she know?_

It was true. He disliked violence and as a result never carried any sort of protection around with him. He usually relied on his faithful brain to get him out of sticky situations.

There was a sound of moving water as the woman got out of the Jacuzzi. Shinichi averted his eyes.

'Hm. So you respect a woman's dignity.' She slipped on a lab coat. 'They simply don't make men like you anymore.'

'If that's the case, I suppose you wouldn't want a special man like me to be killed, ne?'

The Organisation member stepped close to him. She smelt unusual, intoxicating. 'It's your lucky day, tantei-san. I've taken quite a liking to you. As a special reward to a special man like you, I'll give you a one minute head start before I raise the alarm.' Her eyes were...exotic. That was all he could come up with. They had a strange pale green - or was it pale blue? – hue to them. He settled with the colour turquoise – and they were looking at him as if he was a particularly interesting experiment.

_Yeah, right. Let's experiment and see how long a helpless detective can last in a building full of armed terrorists, drug dealers, assassins and other anti-socials._ 'Why, thank you.'

'You're welcome. The exit's that way.' She pointed with her thumb. 'The guards _will_ be a problem, if against all astronomical odds there are any.'

Shinichi flashed her one of his trademark grins that made women swoon and ran.

* * *

><p><strong>Right hand: Bah! I can type in half the time you took.<strong>

**Left hand: But... Right-sama, I did my best!**

**Right: Your best isn't good enough, bozo.**

**Me: Oi! Behave yourselves, or I'll force both of you to type the next chapter.**

**Both: But you ALWAYS use both of us! What about Toes-kun?**

**Toes: Hell no!**

**Me: ... ==" **

**Oh, and I will be posting another ShinShi fic soon, titled Tsuioku Merry-Go-Round. If you can, please, please, PLEASE listen to the song, both versions of it. If you've already heard it, you'll know what to expect. And geez! My muse is working overtime these days!**

**Review? Please? As an advanced birthday gift for me? 29 more days to go till 12 May! =D**

**Wanna hear Sasuke sing? Go to YouTube and search for 'Pub & Go!'**


End file.
